


Arrogant

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You met Draco when you two were very young but as two purbloods you are almost destined to be together.





	Arrogant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

_You are standing next to your mother, holding her hand._  
_“His name is Draco. Say hello.” She suggests and you frown. This almost-white-haired boy sure looks stupid. “Well? Say hello.” You mother squeezes your hand in her fingers gently and Draco glances at his father, he nods and Draco inhales deeply._  
_“Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy.” He smiles proudly and you frown even more. You know your mother is watching you, as well as mister Malfoy, but all you can do is…_  
_…stick your tongue out._  
________________________________________  
“What are you reading?” You hear Draco ask. He is obviously bored and you, reading a book, are not kind of entertainment he wants. In response you lift your book to show him the cover. “Pff.” You hear him, but you don’t stop reading.  
You are sitting in his parents patio in the middle of their garden, enjoying the warmth of a spring. Draco is lying on the couch that was brought outside and you took place in a comfortable armchair.  
“You know, we could do something more interesting.” Draco suggests and you ignore him. His ‘suggestions’ always ends up in two ways: 1 – asking you if you want to be his girlfriend or 2 – suggesting something sexual. Since first type is old and never worked, his latest and usual offers come out of an intimate nature. “Don’t be shy, I know you want to get naked with me.”  
You lower your book looking at Draco’s over-self-confident face and you frown.  
“Can you stop?” You ask and Draco sits up since he was lying on that couch.  
“Are you not interested in how good I am?” He wiggles his eyebrows and you frown even more.  
“I doubt you ever even had sex, so stop pretending.”  
“I did!” Draco stands up immediately and steps to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you into his arms. He leans so close that you feel his breath on you and smirks. “And I know more than you suggest.” He whispers.  
“Get your nose away from my face or I will bite it off.” You grunt and Draco chuckles, but let’s go of you.  
“Based on your answers I assume you are a beast in bed.” He gestures something you don’t quite understand but you don’t even try to. You turn and sit in your armchair again.  
“Like you would know what that means.” You grin, but to be true you feel a little bit hurt. You do like Draco. Since you were kids you were always a good friends, but then Draco hit puberty and things slightly changed.  
At first you thought he was serious when he promised to marry you as a kid, but later, when he started having interest in other girls you understood that he was just playing you with no serious determination to act on his words. So when Draco returned his attention to you, asking most of the time half-jokingly if you want o be his girlfriend you got your proof that to Draco you are just a friend that can be teased. So you put an iron mask and teased him back with no hopes to ever be serious in his company. Still, sometimes his bold suggestions and words break your defense lines and make you hurt and sad.  
“Oh I know. You are wrong and you know it.” He comes to you and leans to your face.  
“Also I heard that you give great-…” Draco gestures a blow-job with his hand and mouth and you almost start blushing from anger.  
“Stop it. Even you should know that that’s over the line. And I wonder where you heard this ‘information’? That sausage fest that you always participate in? To be honest I saw you dating only one girl and when I talked to her she said you are nothing special.” You grin and blood runs out of Draco’s face. He leans back, turns his back on you and laughs with his most fake laughter.  
“Those girls. They will say anything to demean you after you leave them.” Draco returns and sits on the couch while you are still grinning and watching him.  
“Don’t tell me you did nothing with her.” You tease now. The roles have changed. Draco turns his face and looks into the distance, trying to look like this conversation isn’t bothering him at all.  
“I did. But it wasn’t what I expected from her. She was plain.” He mutters and something tells you that he isn’t lying right now. When you think about it, Draco really never looked happy when he dated. Of course he had plenty of girlfriends, one after another, but he never smiled like he does in your company even when you both talk such nonsense.  
While you look at Draco he turns his eyes to you.  
“But really, why don’t you want to be my girlfriend?”  
Ah, this again…  
“Because I won’t be another addition to your number of girls you dated, because we are good friends and because I hate you.” You pick up your book. But Draco isn’t laughing like he usually does when you push his proposition to the trashcan. Yet you try to ignore it.  
“I am serious.” He mutters.  
“Mhm. Just like I am serious to marry a muggle.” You give him your ‘not-impressed’ expression not raising your eyes to him.  
When you hear Draco standing up from the couch you ignore it, but suddenly he grabs your hand, harshly pulls you out of your armchair making you drop the book on the ground and pulls you against his chest, pressing his lips to yours strongly.  
You yelp and try to push him away thinking that he is just trying to mess with you or maybe he completely lost his mind, but Draco grabs your another wrist preventing you from pushing away until he pulls back from a kiss.  
“I was serious.” He whispers and you look at him, surprised and angry at the same time, trying to catch your breath.  
“You are teasing me like always, Draco.” You breathe out and Draco frowns.  
“Damn it, woman, I want to be with you, can you stop being a stone statue and just say yes?” He raises his tone and you suddenly chuckle.  
“Why you are so sure that I like you?” You quirk an eyebrow at him and Draco gets lost, his fingers lose their grip on your wrists and you pull them away looking at Draco’s eyes. “Oh, you silly, of course I do.” You whisper and pull him by his shirt into another kiss.  
Draco just accepts it, not moving and shocked for a moment before he chuckles into a kiss and wraps his hands around your waist.  
“I knew it.” He whispers into your lips and you catch his lower one with your teeth looking into his eyes with a challenge.  
Draco simply smiles and kisses you again, but harder.


End file.
